Something told me that I should stay by your side
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Tenten used herself as a shield to protect a certain Hyuga.Now,she's in a coma while the hyuga prodigy stayed by her side. Will h e see her wake up? Read to find out. Story sounds better than this summary so please read! It's for NejiTen fans! R


**This is My NejiTen drama Fic**

**It's a little sad but don't worry I don't do character deaths unless its an enemy.**

**PAIRING: Neji and Tenten  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or Manga!**

**WARNING: OOCness, Grammar error and Spelling error **

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

She was lying down on a white bed, motionless. She had an oxygen mask on her mouth and there were machines surrounded the room. 

The machine which tells you about the Heart Rate was beeping normally as the young girl was sleeping soundly like a peaceful angel.

A boy was sitting next to her.

He wanted to see her eyes

He wanted to be the first one to see her awake.

He missed her voice

Her smile

The way she makes him happy.

Neji Hyuga missed Tenten...

FLASHBACK

_There were too many ninjas for Neji and Tenten to handle. But they defeated them all easily. Tired, Tenten asked_

_"Are there any more enemies?" Neji activated his byakuugan and scanned the area. Little did he knew that there was enemy nearby but couldn't see it because of his blind spot. Deactivating his bloodline trait, Neji replied "No"_

_"Oh that's great!" Tenten exclaimed. She was exhausted after retreving the scroll of seals from one of those sound ninjas._

_"Yes Finally we can go home!" Tenten said picturing herself in a nice, hot bath. _

_"Come let's go" Neji said putting the scroll away in his pocket._

_The Ninja that Neji didn't see went to make his move. Slowly and slyly, the ninja started to approach to them. He got out a few kunai and aimed for the person who has the scroll. He threw the weapons towards Neji. Neji noticed this and activated his Byakugan and got ready to deflect the attack with his Kaiten. _

_"KAITEN!" Neji shouted out as he and Tenten were inside his rotation. He successfully dodged all of the kunais and fell down on his knees, panting. He was almost out of Chakra.  
_

_The Ninja behind the bush smirked at his action. He got another kunai but it has poison in it. Again, he aimed it at the Hyuuga child and threw it at him. Neji sensed it and tried to do deflect it but couldn't because he was tired. _

_The Kunai came closer towards the Hyuuga. He would rather get hit rather than die. _

_Neji got ready to get hit by that sharp weapon. _

_However, it didn't gave him a scratch..._

_His eyes became wide open when he saw Tenten in front of him unexpectedly. The dagger stroked her chest near her heart..._

_She used herself as a shield_

_A shield that protects someone she cares_

_and loves the most._

_"AAH!" Tenten hissed in pain as she coughed out blood into the air._

_"TENTEN!" Neji shouted as he catched the girl in his arms._

_"Tenten, are you ok? Wake up!" _

_Tenten replied in a croaky voice,_

_"I-Im really glad your not hurt. Neji, I-cough-l-lo-"_

_Tenten became motionless before she could tell Neji how she really felt._

_"Tenten you can't die!" Neji shouted, hugging her. He activated his byakugan and scanned the area. He finally found the guy who threw the Kunai. The ninja didn't know that Neji was facing him. He was too busy laughing at the scene. _

_"That bastard will pay!" Neji said as he put Tenten down and headed for the Ninja. _

_"DIE!" Neji yelled. "Jyuuken!" _

_The Ninja didn't see the young genin until he got hit directly in his heart. He gasped and fell dead. Neji quickly went back to Tenten and checked her pulse. _

_She was dying..._

_dying..._

_Neji gasped as he the beat of the pulse was fading away. He quickly carried Tenten in his arms, bridal style and teleported quickly to Konoha with a poof of smoke. When they arrived, Neji quickly rushed to the hospital so Tenten could get treated right away. _

_When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura saw the two and ran to them_

_"What happened?!" she asked._

_"Sakura please treat Tenten right away!" Neji said. _

_"All right come bring her inside. I'll take a look at her." Sakura replied and she and Neji went inside the hospital. The medical nin quickly rushed as they saw the girl. They took Tenten from Neji and set her in those beds with wheels._

_"Sorry but you have to wait here while we heal her." One of the medics said._

_Neji looked at Tenten. He wanted to be by her side..._

_He just obeyed and sat down..._

_A couple of hours later_

_Sakura came walking down the hallway seeing a depressed, worried Hyuga._

_"Neji-san!" The pink haired girl called out. "Tenten is alive!" _

_Neji immediately stood up and rushed over to Sakura._

_"Tenten is alive? where is she? can I see her now?" he asked._

_"Yes you may but she's in a coma." Sakura replied._

_"She's in a coma?!" Neji asked with depression. "Please take me to her! I want to stay by her side day and night, night and day! I want to be the first one to see her awake!" _

_"O-Ok" Sakura obeyed and led Neji into Tenten's room. He went inside and saw Tenten in bed sleeping peacefully. She had an oxygen mask on her mouth and machines were beeping. _

_"I'll leave you two alone" Sakura said softly as she closed the door._

_"Tenten please come back" Neji whispered._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It's been almost two weeks and Tenten still didn't opened her eyes. Neji stayed close to her, holding her hand to keep it warm. He did get to eat thanks to his cousin, Hinata who would drop by giving any fruit or any food so Neji wouldn't starveHe barely got any sleep because he wanted to make sure that he can see Tenten's bright, brown eyes.

Using his other hand, The Hyuga genius stroked Tenten's cheek softly and said

"Please open your eyes. I want to see your smile, your cheerfulness, your everything! Stay with me forever because, I love you. No not as a sister or a friend. I want to protect you but I couldn't! Im such a stupid jerk!"

For a long time, Neji started to cry and buried his head in the bed. He couldn't take it. He wanted to show how much he missed her so much.

"Tenten I wish you could hear me" He whispered as he stroked her hair. He then leaned forward, took off the mask and gently placed his lips into hers.

It was just a simple kiss.

Neji broke the kiss and put back the mask.

"I love you. I love you so much" he said with a smile.

The hand that Neji was holding suddenly moved. He gasped as he saw the young girl slowly opening her eyes.

"T-Tenten?" Neji asked. "Tenten can you hear me?"

"Neji?" Tenten asked. "I-Is that you?"

"Yes" he whispered.

"Did you watched me all this time?"

He nodded and said.

"I've missed you so much"

Tenten didn't expect this when the Hyuga prodigy suddenly pulled her up into a passionate embrace.

"You know what Neji" Tenten began. "I was planning to give up my life but I have this feeling that I should stay more...with you...Aishiteru...Neji"

"And Im really glad you didn't" Neji said gently as Tenten smiled...

She was happy

Happy to be alive

So that she can be with her one, true love

Neji Hyuga...

OwAri

* * *

**That's was pretty long don't you think? I just thought this story earlier during PE. Neji was dramitic ne? **

**Hope you guys like it and sorry if the flashback is long and there's barely or no fighting scenes.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**Sayonara!! **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think ok?**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Bye!!**


End file.
